


Adam

by Teriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam/Shiro (Voltron) Reunion, Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Depression, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, Self-Hatred, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriel/pseuds/Teriel
Summary: The apartment doorbell chirped disturbing his line of thoughts. Not in the mood to receive any guests Adam ignored it. Only for the doorbell to ring twice, and a third and a fourth time. Now this trigger happy person has roused his annoyance, the first emotion other than grief after a long while. Adam sighed and limped over to the door once the doorbell rang for the fifth time. He slowly clicked open the door and peeked through the gap, only for his heart to thump loudly.“Hello Adam.” With widened eyes he took in the sight of Takeshi Shirogane looking at him with a worried and gentle expression.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Adam

Adam froze, looking at the news as he took a sip from his coffee mug hands shaking. He never would have imagined. The Voltrons have finally arrived on Earth. “Shit…” he cursed as coffee spilt on his hands from his shaking and promptly dumped the mug on the side table. Feeling faint with nerves and nostalgia he heard the News Reporter’s Voice in the background, the TV light alone illuminating his ragged features in the dark. 

“….Takeshi Shirogane presumed missing on the Kerberos mission 6 years ago has now returned a HERO! The saviors of the Galaxy have are about to land!”

The TV showed the massive technological phenomenon Voltron as its doors opened and a white haired Takeshi alongside Keith descends. Their group of rag tag friends following behind. The camera zoomed in on Takeshi’s smile and wave as the crowd went crazy with cheers. Adam sucked in a breath when he saw that familiar, yet not, face after years. His shocking bleach white hair providing a stark contrast against the rest of his features complimenting his alien arm. The media hurried to surround the heroes whilst the Garrison controlled the situation. 

There was a faint ringing in Adam’s ears, the surreal sight after all these years. After Sam Holt’s message of “Takeshi and Keith are safe and doing well.” Adam found it hard to believe until this moment. He should be there while the Garrison welcomes them. He should hurry…..and get dressed. He should leave now. He got up from the sofa and from the light-headedness almost tripped. While holding onto the wall taking deep panicked breaths the past memory of his past words flashed by.

“If you go, don’t expect me to be here waiting when you come back!” 

He had long ago given up any right to remain a part of Takeshi’s life. And Keith’s. Losing all incentive he slid down the wall, knees bent, head on knees. Wrapping his arms around his legs he rocked back and forth. When Sam Holt had informed him of Takeshi’s and Keith’s survival, there had been no messages left for him. Unlike the others who sent messages to their families. This was more than clear as to what Adam’s position was to them. After all it was he who said he wouldn’t wait. Watching their tearful reunion with family on TV through the corner of the eyes, Adam wept silently and bitterly. There was no place for him with them anymore. 

***

The sun rose and birds chirped loudly in contrast to the TV still playing in the background, only this time the morning weather was being announced. Sunshine all around. When light hit the curled up figure’s face on the floor, Adam blinked open his eye blearily, sticky and swollen from last night’s weeping. He stretched his legs and got off the floor with a vengeful backache accompanying his migraine. Switching off the TV before anymore news of the heroes began and grabbing the now cold mug of coffee untouched on the side table, he stumbled. In a daze he walked over to the counter to place it there. Losing all strength when that task was finished Adam gripped the counter with both hands. He had lost all sense of time in all that misery and depression, today was going to be one of those days. 

Taking a few minutes he hobbled over to the bathroom to freshen up his swollen face. Thankfully he had the foresight to take a week’s break from teaching when he’d first heard of Takeshi’s pending arrival. As the only survivor from Sendak’s decimation, he wasn’t left unscathed. Inhaling the smoke from the explosion had irreparably damaged his lungs alongside other surface wounds. With a shell in his leg from the explosion and breathing difficulties, Adam’s Aviation Theory class lacked the previous quality from before. He believed he was still in the Garrison’s staff department due to Iverson’s misplaced sense of guilt for going along with Admiral Sanda’s foolhardy plan. 

Having lost his comrades, students, his lover and not having any family, left Adam to live like a shell of his previous astute self. It felt as if he was already dead wondering why he still hangs onto his cruel life. He only needs to see Takeshi one more time in this life. And then he won’t ask of anything else and then leave this life peacefully. He needs to apologize for his cruel words all those years ago.

The apartment doorbell chirped disturbing his line of thoughts. Not in the mood to receive any guests Adam ignored it. Only for the doorbell to ring twice, and a third and a fourth time. Now this trigger happy person has roused his annoyance, the first emotion other than grief after a long while. Adam sighed and limped over to the door once the doorbell rang for the fifth time. He slowly clicked open the door and peeked through the gap, only for his heart to thump loudly. 

“Hello Adam.” With widened eyes he took in the sight of Takeshi Shirogane looking at him with a worried and gentle expression. 

There were a few others behind Takeshi but Adam’s eyesight only focused on front of the white beauty in front of him, heart thudding and breathing increasing to dangerous levels. Takeshi turned around to say something to the others behind him and then fully grabs open the door, steps inside and shuts the door behind him. Adam deliriously in a state of shock let all this happen frozen in disbelief. 

“Oh Adam…” Takeshi took his hands in his, “What on Earth happened to you?” He twisted the fragile hands holding burn scars. Touching his face with similar scars the cool of the alien metal hand felt refreshing on Adam’s face. The hands used their thumbs to wipe away moisture from Adam’s leaking eyes. 

This was the last straw for Adam breaking all composure, “Ta-takeshi…you came back…” He collapsed into the welcoming arms sniffling into his neck. Feeling faint with lack of air, Adam’s knees buckled and he felt himself tipping sideways, only for Takeshi to grab hold of him in a bridal carry. Adam’s face once again buried in Takeshi’s neck feeling heartbreak, grief, relief and shame from how he’d ended things years ago. They moved into the bedroom with placating noises from Takeshi “Shh..shh...” Gently being placed on the soft mattress, Adam unable to face Takeshi buried his face in his pillow hoping to suffocate and die. Adam gripped the bedsheets trying to hold back the waterfall only to fail when a larger body got on the bed beside him and embraced him, “It’s going to be ok now Adam…shh”. Finally crying out all his anguish he tried to apologize “I’m so..” The words being swallowed up by huge gulping sobs, “I’m…” 

“Don’t speak.” Takeshi’s warm hand covered his mouth, “We’ll talk later. Let me just hold you for now.” The tenderness was too much, what did he do to deserve all this. Being touch starved, this was too much. However he gripped back tightly as if the other would disappear if he let go. With that Adam wept himself asleep, his frail hands clenched in Takeshi’s shirt.


End file.
